a old friend returns
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Darkwing gets happy after a letter he gets from his cousin he hasn't seen in years but turns out she's a sorceress like Morgana Macawber and A secret is revealed. Megavolt/OC


It was a normal night for a caped cruisader untill he got a letter " OH BOY IT'S FINALY HERE!" he said runnig back into his hideout " What's finaly here?" a young duck girl waring a purple outfit and has red hair in pigtails." The day my cousin comes back to St. Canard!" Darkwing said pulling a calender out and checking the date." I didn't know you had a cousin D.W" Launchpad said scratching his head " Well I don't like to talk about her it brings back memories of when she was here." Darkwing replied in a sad tone " Dad what's her name maybe we'll call her." Goslyn said in hope to cheer up her dad .Darkwing shook his head " You can't I tried many times no luck only letters *sigh* but god am I happy she's coming back." he said with a smile across his beak "I bet you and her have a lot to catch up on." Goslyn said just then a bright light appeared in front of them Darkwing knew right away on who it was because walking out of the light was female duck with blond hair green eyes waering a black & red dress " Hey Drake or should I call you Darkwing?" she said walking over and giving him a hug Darkwing hugged her back " Welcome back Mal" he said realy happy " Dark?" They heared and looked to see who it was a saw Morgana Macawber " Morgana! glad you're here I want you to meet my cousin Mal" Mal waved hello and so glad that Darkwing didn't call her by her real name. " Nice to to meet you Mal" Morgana said shaking her hand "Hey I'm Gosalyn nice to meet you !" Mal giggled at how much spirit had "WOW you're spirited!" she said then noticed Luanchpad " Hi I'm Launchpad McQuack!" he said shaking her hand " nice to meet you all, Darkwing how you been sence I was gone?" Darkwing and Mal talked for hours untill midnight then mal asked a question " What about Elmo I haven't heared from him." Darkwing hasitated to answer he was about to answer untill the alarm went off .In the city Megavolt was causing trouble " HAHAHAHA! , What you think Quacker jack is the only one that can act crazy now where was I?, OH YEAH TAKE THIS!" he said sending electricity to a mail box " HOLD IT MEGAVOLT!" Megavolt turned around and saw Darkwing duck.

"Oh great Darkwing duck what you want!" he asked Darkwing put something in his gass gun shot it and Megavolt caught it " Read it when you get to your hide out!" Darkwing told him while jumping onto his bike and drove off leaving Megavolt there confused. When he got to his hide out Megavolt opened the note and after he read it his eyes went wide and looked for a book and when he found it opened and saw pictures of him & what looked like Mal as kids " She's back so that means darkwing is her cousin, I can't believe she's back I haven't seen her in years I gotta talk to her but I don't know where's she's staying." He said then saw a phone number on the letter got up and dialed the number and waited for someone to pick it up." Hello who's this?" a voice said " Hey Mal it's me Elmo." He grimenced at that name "ELMO how are ya!" "Good you how was Paris?" " A NIGHTMARE!" Megavolt pulled the phone away from his ear when Mal did that." Why?" " They kept calling me a halfblood that's why I never want to go back there." Now Megavolt regretted asking "Sorry to hear that well you are a half sorcerous Mal and don't send creatures after me for pointing that out!" he said fast after he mentioned the halfblooded thing "Relax I won't so how's it going being a villan?" " Hard exspecally sence your cousin stops me all the time." Mal's eyes went wide at that "Yeah Mal I know he is and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Mal sighed in relief then got an idea " Hey Elmo if you're not busy with being evil as Megavolt maybe we could catch up?" Megavolt thought for a minute then what was raire for any villan he smiled " Sure Mal how about in a hour ?" "Sure I have a cousin that's a night owl anyway so why not seeya in a hour Elmo." Megavolt hung up the phone and went to get ready but heard familiar voices " ELMO!" he turned around and saw Bushroot , Liquidater &Quackerjack " What you guys want?,I'm gonna get ready to see a friend I haven't seen it years." He said getting anoid " Well we did come to say hi but hearing you being called Elmo and talking to what sounded like a girl was a great show." Bushroot said between laughs just then a light came up and Mal came out of it .

"Hola Megavolt hope you don't mind me coming here?" she asked "No it's ok but you could've told me that when you were on the phone." Mal giggled "What fun would that be and I haven't had fun in a long time I'm surprised I still remember how to have fun." She said holding Megavolts helmet " Studies show you're no normal girl" Liquidater said " GOT THAT RIGHT!" Mal said throwing the helmet up in the air and it disapeared then appeared on the hanger "WHAT THE-!" They said when that happend " Magic boys seeya gotta go!" Mal said when Elmo came out waring jeans and a brown shirt and some tennishoes. later it was 1:00 and they were still catching up" OH GOD! that happend!" Mal asked "Yep now I got powers cool huh?" "Yeah and you probably lost alot of your brain." she said making a coo coo face " HA funny but I still have the power to control electricity" Elmo said having sparks coming from his fingers Mal rolled her eyes " Show off still are ya?" she asked Elmo was gonna answer till he noticed a necklace around Mal's neck it was a swirl of the colors Red,Blue ,Green & Silver " Hey Mal where you get the necklace at?." He asked her Mal looked at it then answered" It was my great grandma's medalion it's said to have powers but it hasn't worked for me the head master gave it to me." Elmo noticed the sadness in her voice " What's wrong? ,you seem sad thinking about that school." That's when Mal burst into tears and ran off leaving Elmo there confused " I gotta find Drake A.K.A Darkwing now but where does he-" He stopped in mid thought when he looked at the bridge " OF CORSE THE BRIDGE!" Elmo ran to the bridge hopping Darkwing would be there and to his luck he was " DARKWING!" The mallerd being spoken to turned to see who said his name and saw Elmo at the window " What you want Megavolt?" Darkwing asked helping him in " Mal ran off in tears for no reason!" "WHAT! WHERE!" Darkwing shouted getting his daughters attion from her music Gosalyn walked over to see what the racket was " What's going on dad?" "DAD! She's your kid!" Elmo asked "Later where did Mal go?" Gosalyn dropped her music player apon hearing this they all started to think untill Launchpad had a idea " Hey where did you three always hung out when you were kids maybe she went there."

Darkwing's eyes widened along with Elmo's they went to the ratcatcher and left the hide out looking for Mal on the way there Elmo asked " So your daughter follows you on your cases?" "Sadly yes I swear one of these days I'm just gonna tie lock her in her room the next case I get." Darkwing said sighing at the thought that Gosalyn following him on all his cases the they arrived at the park and started looking. " MAL! MALEFACENT MALLARD COME OUT NOW!" Darkwing shouted "Malefacent?" Elmo asked " It's her real name and she's gonna kill me for saying that name realy loud." Darkwing said looking around then they both noticed Mal by a tree crying. " MAL!" they said running over " What's wrong Mal?" Darkwing asked sitting next to her " I HATED IT THERE!" she screamed out making the both of them flinch " All they did was tease me or cast spells on me one even cursed me! I was happy to graduate but sadly the said I had to still stay in Paris so I did then when I was finaly free of the curse the same guy curesed me again that's when I finaly had it I left Paris without the elders knowing I don't give a crap what they say I wanted to see you guys again then when Elmo asked about the necklace the memories came back!" Mal explained leaving the both Darkwing & Elmo (a.k.a Megavolt) stund " Oh my god I have to talk to Morgana about this don't worry Mal they're not sending you away again if they try then they have to go threw Darkwing duck!" "AND MEGAVOLT! hey I'm not loosing my best friend again." Mal smiled but it vanished when she saw a figure in the fog she teleported them to the tower " Morg can I talk to you about something alone?" Darkwing said as he grabbed her hand leading him & Morgana to another part of the hide out " Ok one question do people that have full blooded magic have a problem with people who are only half magic or what?" Morgana was confused by that question but answered " Yes they think they're a insult to the magic comunitey ,why?" Darkwing hasatated but replied " Mal is half sorceress that's why she was sent away and she said she had a horrible time at the acadimy!" Morgana gasped at that statement and looked over to Mal then back to Darkwing .Suddenly there was a light and Morgana's father walked out of it " Father what are you doing here?" " I came here to bring a half blooded sorceress she wasn't aloud back here untill next year." Mal hid behind Launchpad when he said that " There's no way you sending her back to that hell hole! Mr. Macawber" Launchpad said crossing his arms Elmo was sparking mad (me: I made a funny^^)"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER BEING HERE!" he yelled electricity coming from his hands " *sigh* She was asked to be kept there years ago untill next year I don't by who but he realy wanted it that way." Morgana's dad said "Well guess what I'm staying here wether you like it or not so go now!" Mal said pointing her finger and the floor turned into ice cream " NOT IT!" she said doing a face palm Morgana turned the floor back to normal and her dad left .

"Welcome back Mal I missed your spell to tell the truth" Darkwing said smiling " Yeah me too it was boring around after you left." Megavolt said while putting his suit on " Well I'm back so get ready for a crazy time"Mal said smiling and the necklace on her neck glow silver they are gonna have great time with her back.

THE END


End file.
